WWE is Kindergarten
by Epicone22
Summary: What happens when young WWE Superstars go to kindergarten. Read,Review & Find out
1. First Day

I own nothing

* * *

><p>It was the first day of kindergarten<p>

"I don't wanna GO" Cried Jeff Hardy holding his moms leg

"Matt help me" Said his mom as Jeff tightened his grip on his moms leg. Eventually Matt Hardy was able to Drag his little brother into the class room

"Stay here Jeff. Mom will pick you up at 12:00." Said the older hardy leaving

"Wait, Matt don't leave me. I'm gonna die" Cried Jeff as he watched slam the door shut. Jeff started to cry when a red haired girls skipped over to him. Jeff looked up

"Hi, I'm Maria" She said waving at the rainbow headed child

"Hi Maria I want my mommy" Jeff said

Then the bell rang when a bald man came into the room

"Take your seats now" Screamed the man

The class all sat at random tables

"My name is Mr. Austin and Say here and something about you when I call your name" Said Steve

"Rey Mysterio"

"Hi I'm rey and I wear a mask just like my uncle"

"Christian"

"I deserve one more cookie because somebody stole mine"

"Randy orton"

"I was the one who stole his cookie"

"Kelly Kelly"

"I want to be a new anchor lady when I grow up"

"Interesting, Kurt Angle"

"I won a gold medal in the jrs, jr's, jr's Olympics "

"What?" Nevermind, Jeff Hardy"

"I want my mommy"

"Maria Kanellies"

"Jeff cried over my shirt"

"Eve toress"

"I do gymnastics"

"Hunter"

"You can call me triple H or The game"

"I don't care, Shawn Michaels"

"I'm hunters best friend"

"Stephanie McMahon"

"My dad is the principal"

"I feel sorry for you. Mark Calaway"

"Its the Undertaker Steve."

"How the hell did you- Screw it. Gl-"

"Its Kane!"

"Fine then. Mike whats your last name?"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Next is AJ lee"

"Hi, I want to leave and play on my PS3." She said

"I have a PS3" said Hunter.

"Well todays the first day so talk with each other" Stone cold said before leaving the room.

There was a silence until Stephanie got on top of a chair.

"Since my daddy is the principal, I should be the leader" She claimed

"No your not I'm the captain of this ship" Said Christian getting on the same chair

"There is no ship so get off" said Stephanie before pushing Christian off and causing him to go head first into the table, knocking him out.

"I think me and Shawn should lead" Hunter said

"I think you two should get married since your so close" Said Stephanie

"Maybe we will" Said Shawn before putting his arm around hunter

As that continues on the other side of the room Rey Mysterio was following AJ around.

"Why are you following me?" She asked

"Because I was wondering if you would want skittles" Said rey

"Skittles" Said Jeff hearing this. Jeff Ran from the group and chased after rey screaming "Skittles, Skittles, Skittles"

"They aren't for you jeff." Said Rey as he continued to run

"Yeah there for me" Said the Miz as he punched Rey in the face and took his skittles

"Hey your a bully" Said eve running over to rey as Jeff stopped.

"Good" Said the Miz walking away eating skittles and Jeff watched him and started to cry

"I WANT MY MOMMY AND SKITTLES" He screamed and suddenly Stephanie & DX quit arguing and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Quit crying Hardy" Said Undertaker as he and Kane continued to lean against a wall.

"Yeah" Said Kane. Jeff continued so Undertaker & kane decided to throw him out of the classroom into the hall way.

After that Kelly Kelly was putting make up on the Knocked out Christians face. Christian woke up

"What are you doing" he said

"Um putting Make up on you" She said a little scared

"Whats make up?" He asked

"Something that makes you even prettier" Kelly said

"You thing I'm pretty" Said Christian as his face lit up with joy

"Yeah your really pretty" Said Kelly with a smile

And back to the DX/Stephanie scene

"We should lead because Green is better then pink" Said the two kids

"Is not. GI Joe was worser then the barbie movie" Replied Stephanie

"That is so true" Said Shawn

"Shawn whos side are you on" Hunter said

"I don't know" Shawn pulled out a quarter. "Heads hunter, other side (Tails) Stephanie" He flipped the coin

"I'm on Stephanies side" Said Shawn looking down on the quarter.

"What" Said Hunter heart broken

The bell rang as Stephanie Smile

"Shawn do you want to come to my house" Asked Stephanie

"Okay only because I'm on your side" Said Shawn as the two walked out of the classroom

* * *

><p>How was it? Do you like? Review.<p>

Question for reviewers:

Who do you side with (Triple H or Stephanie)?

Does Christian look prettier with make up?

Do you want Miz to fight with Rey or Jeff?


	2. first fight

"Hunter" Screamed Shawn as he ran in the class room

"What" asked Hunter

"Stephanie kissed me at her house and then I said I'd be her boyfriend" Said Shawn in panic

"You kissed Stephanie" Screamed Hunter which caused the entire classroom to turn there attention to DX.

"Yes" Said Shawn. A couple seconds later Stephanie walked in and all eyes turned to her

"Um, hi" She said to the class

"Hi" said Jeff waving back and Shawn gave Jeff a little sweet chin music.

"You don't say hi to my girl" Said Shawn then he realized what he said when the girls said "Awe"

Steve Austin walked in the room and saw Jeff on the floor

"I'm not gonna ask." He said as the bell rung and they took there seats. Shawn being on the other side of the room.

"Your boyfriends on the other side of the room" Said Eve.

"I know. I'll talk to him when its snack time." Said Stephanie

"Today were learning how to spell words. Any volunteers " Said Austin. At that moment Jeff got up

"Thanks um...Jeff" Said Austin

"I want my mommy" He said dazed

"Spell Cat" Asked Mr. Austin

"M-O-M-M-Y" Screamed as he sat in his chair

After that it was snack time and Austin left the room again

Rey once again took out skittles and got up to go and share with AJ but Miz pushed him on the ground

"Thanks rey" Said Miz smirking and eating

"Those are mine" Said Rey

"No there mine" Said Miz pushing the bully down

Undertaker and Kane were watching this from there corner

"I feel sorry for little Rey" Said Undertaker

"Don't interfere brother. He'll find out" Said Kane as They watched in pity as Rey cried.

Jeff Hardy & Maria walked toward Rey.

"Are you okay" Asked Maria

"No,I want skittles and I have a bruise" Said rey

"My mommy could kiss that for you" Said Jeff

Shawn and Hunter were at there table when Stephanie came over. Hunter left.

"Um, Hi Stephanie" Said Shawn Waving

"Hi Shawn. How are you doing" She asked

"Well I have to tell you something" Said Shawn

" What is it" She asked looking in his eyes. In the behind her Shawn could see a dump her sign from Triple H.

"Hey Stephanie" Said Kurt Angle walking bye

"Um Hi Kurt" Said Stephanie

"Why are you with Shawn ? Hes a loser. Me on the other hand. I'm a Jr Jr Jr Olympic gold medalist" Said Kurt in a cocky fashion

"Well Shawns better then you will ever be" Stephanie said

"Is not" Said Kurt

"Is to, So don't ever call him a loser again" Said Stephanie

"Yes mam" Said Kurt who then walked away in defeat

"Wow, Thanks" Said Shawn

"Your welcome. What did you want to tell me?" Asked Stephanie

Shawn had suddenly felt a guilt of dumping her and smiled at her

"I ...Love ... You" Said Shawn as the entire room gasped and Hunter fainted

Meanwhile Kelly Kelly and Christian were playing with make up when the miz walked over.

"Its Kelly Kelly and Christina playing with make up." Said Miz

"Just go away" Said Kelly as she got closer to Christian

"Yeah" Said Christian

"Make me" Said the Miz

"I will you and me in a fight in the park tomorrow at 2:32 pm' Said Christian

"Your on Cristina" Said the Miz before nail polish in Kellys face. "Make sure you little girlfriend is there to see you get beat up" Said the Miz.

Kelly started to cry and ran out the room and wasn't seen for the rest of the dat

At recess

"I don't like The Miz" Said Jeff Hardy hanging upside down the monkey bars

"I hope Christian beats him up" Said Eve sitting on the monkey bar.

"So do I. He was mean to Kelly and Rey and both left school" said Maria

Elsewhere in the grass area DX with Stephanie (Because Shawn said so) are watching Christian and kurt Angle

"Christian if you take my advice then will beat The Miz tomorrow" Said Kurt

"I'm good Kurt. You can leave" Said Christian

"Fine but you'll be sorry" Said Kurt

Christian turned to To DX and Stephanie

"Would you like something" He asked

"I wanted to wish you luck" Said Stephanie

"Beat him for us and Stephanie" Said Triple H with the last word making him unhappy and shawn nodded

Elsewhere in the Classroom The Miz and Orton stayed in because Kelly told on Miz and randy was Miz's best friend

"I hope you leave some of Christian for me" Said Orton

"I will" Said The Miz with a smile

The rest of the day went by fast and so did the next and it was fight time

"This is the first fight I've ever saw" Said Stephanie as she stood next to shawn

"Well Rey and Kelly aren't here today" Said Shawn looking around

"Guys watch out" Screamed Maria as they saw Jeff Hardy flying toward them and Jeff took shawn down

"Thanks Shawn for breaking my landing" Said Jeff with a smile

"Why did you do that" Asked Shawn

"Because my brothers friend Shane Helms said I could fly." Said Jeff as Christian Arrived with Triple H & AJ.

"And here he is" Said Stephanie smiling toward Christian.

"Where is he?" Asked Christian

They looked around only to see Undertaker & Kane walking up. They of coarse backed up

"Looks like were not late" Said Undertaker

Then Randy orton ran up to them

"Hey theres Miz's best friend. Where is he Randy?" Asked Christian

"Well since you asked nicely.." Orton then Punched him and The Miz ran from behind pushed Stephanie who was in his way to the ground and gave Christian a Skull crushing finale. Shawn helped Stephanie up as The Miz stomped on Christians head. Miz picked him up but Christian slapped him. Stephanie threw her shoe at Miz for reveng and Christian dropkicked Miz into a the Sandbox. Christian entered the sand box and got sand thrown in his eyes. Christian held his eyes as Miz kicked him in the gut and threw him out of the sand box.

"Look its Princapal McMahon" Screamed Kurt.

"I win" Screamed the Miz before running away with Orton. Everyone ran away and Triple H picked up Christian and ran away with him on his shoulders. By the time Vince got there. They all got away

* * *

><p>2 chapters one day.<p>

Questions:

Favorite Character?

Comments on Shawn/Stephanie ?

Reaction toward the Miz & orton?

What do you want to happen next?


	3. Kick ball

It was the day after the fight everyone was still talking about it.

"Wheres Miz and Orton" Asked Stephanie as She snuggled with Shawn on the floor.

"I don't know" Said Shawn as he looked at his girlfriend. In the last 24 hours hes grown fond of her.

"I wish you two would quit trying to make me gag" Said Hunter.

"Jealous" Asked Stephanie

"No" said Hunter. However in the inside he was jealous of Stephanie and Shawn relationship

Christian was sitting in his seat when Kelly walked up.

"Did you get the nail polish off" Asked Christian,

"Yeah, did you win the fight" Asked kelly who didn't seem perky and cute as she usually is

"The sand was in my eyes" Said Christian

"Don't you mean sun" corrected Kelly

"No, Miz threw Sand in my eyes and I lost" Said Christian

"Thats cheating" Said Kelly

Orton and Miz had walked in the room. All eyes turned to them.

"What, you want some of this" Said Miz before to a couple of punches in the air as Orton did a Karate kick and accidently knocked Miz on the ground.

"Sorry" Said Randy helping Miz up as the class (Except Undertaker and Kane) laugh.

"Shut up" Said the Miz before punching Jeff Hardy in the face.

"Owie" Said Jeff as Maria checked on him

"Thats wasn't nice Mike" Said Maria

"I don't wanna be nice." Said Miz and Randy got in front of the miz

"Hi Maria. Do you wanna play with us" Said Randy

"Um...I don't know. Okay" Said Maria and Walked away with the bad guys Randy Orton & the Miz.

Jeff Sat up and quietly said "But, I thought you were my girlfriend". Tears started to swell Jeffs eyes and he ran out the room.

The Bell rang and Mr. Austin walked in.

"Okay Class, Jeff hardy is absent today so were gonna go outside and play kickball" Said Mr Austin

"Is that soda" Asked rey referring to a box full of some canned drink

"No its beer. So lets go and play kickball" Said Mr. Austin leading them to the field with the box of beer

"I want to be captain" said Miz

"So do I" said Christian and this caused these two to lock eyes

"Alright pick team names" Asked Austin

"Team Charismatic collision" Said Christian

"Team Awesomer then Christian" Said Miz

"Alright the CC vs the ATC" Said Austin

"I pick first. Randy Orton" Said Miz quickly

"Kelly" Said Christian

"What a loser. Maria" Said Miz as she skipped over happily

"Triple H" said Christan"

"Um, Shawn Michaels" Said Miz as he walked over

"Stephanie" Screamed Christian

"I want to be on Shawns team not Hunters" Complained Stephanie

"Too bad" said Steve Austin

"Um, Eve" Said Miz as Eve walked over

"Undertaker" Said Christian

"I forgot about those two. Kane" Said Miz as Taker looked at him

"Rey" Said Christian

"AJ" Said Miz walked over not happy

"Can we have a rock" Asked Christian seeing only Kurt Angle is left

"No" Said Austin

"Fine Kurt" Said Christian as Kurt Angle ran over and tried to high five christian but got nothing

"Come on I'm the # 1 Kickball player in all of America" Kurt said

"I already don't like" said Undertaker to Hunter

Teams:

Team A.T.C: Miz, Randy, Maria, Shawn, Eve, Kane, AJ

Team CC: Christian, Kelly, Hunter, Stephanie, Undertaker, Rey, Kurt

"Alright Team A.T.C you get to kick first." Said Austin. Then Miz went up to home base as Stephanie pitched. Kelly Had first base Rey had second, & Christian had third. Stephanie rolled it and Miz kicked it only for Taker to catch it.

"What, theres no way" Said the Miz complaining

Randy was next and he kicked the ball and got a Home run

A.T.C:1

C.C: 0

"Go randy" Said Maria as She then went up.

"I think she likes me" Said Randy walking to Miz

"I know. Jeff is probably crying to his little mommy about how you took his girlfriend" Said Miz as he hear "Thats 3 outs" from mr. Austin

"What?" Said Miz as they the teams switched places. Miz pitched, Kane took first base, Shawn held second, and eve had third base.

First up was Christian

"Payback is gonna suck, Miz" Said Christian. Miz got Angry and rolled the ball and Christian kicked it and got to second base because he was scared of Kane who was chasing him.

Next was Kelly, who kicked straight into the Miz's face

"My face" said The Miz as Kelly & Christian both got home runs

"Ouch" Said AJ

"Good job Kelly" Said Christian hugging her.

A.T.C:1

C.C:2

"This team is dead" Said Miz as he rolled the ball to Hunter. And hunter kicked it and ran. However touched him with the ball causing the first out. Stephanie was next and she kicked the ball and ran fastly past Kane and Shawn was given the ball but he didn't touch Stephanie. He held it and let her get the home run.

"Shawn" Screamed The Miz.

"What, Shes my girlfriend" Said Shawn.

Next up was Undertaker and The Miz rolled the ball and Taker kicked it over the fence.

"Game over. We win" Said Undertaker As Kurt Angle around the bases screaming "Victory is Angle" until Kane Chokeslammed him.

"Good job Kane" Said Undertaker

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas eve guys. How'd you like this chapter.<p>

Questions:

How do feel about Maria betraying Jeff for Randy?

Comments about Kurt Angle?

which one do you like better in the fic. Kelly/Christian, Jeff/Maria/ Randy, or Stephanie/Shawn?


	4. A Kindergarten Christmas

It was the Day before Christmas All our favorite kindergartners were in the Christmas spirit. Well most of them.

Jeff was running around the room with his Christmas hat on until he knocked into Undertaker. Undertaker turned and saw Jeff who backed away slowly.

"Um Sorry Undertaker don't kill me" Jeff said getting on his knees

Taker looked at him before flashing a smile and saying "Merry Christmas Jeff"

Jeff was surprised as Undertaker helped him up and Jeff Hugged him.

"Get off me jeff" Undertaker said

"Sorry" said Jeff as he let go of taker.

On another side of the room Rey Mysterio and AJ were playing leap frog when Miz,Orton & Maria Walked over

"Two monkeys playing together how cute" Said Miz

"Just leave Miz" Said Rey

"Or what" Said Miz "Are you gonna tell santa"

"Maybe" Said Rey

"Come on rey Lets go play elsewhere" AJ Said grabbing Reys arm to leave. But Randy and Maria got in there way

"You two aren't leaving" Said Randy

And Jeff Hardy ran over to Maria

"Maria why do you want to hang out with these 2 bullies you should hang out with me" Jeff Said

"But Randys Cute and better looking" Said Maria at Jeff.

"But Your supposed to be my girlfriend" Said Jeff looking like he was gonna cry

"Beat it Rainbow head" Said Orton putting his Arm around Maria

"But...but...Maria" Said Jeff sad

"Sorry Jeff" Said Maria. Inside It was killing her to see Jeff like that but he liked Orton more.

Jeff walked away as tears streamed down his face.

"Whats the matter" asked somebody. Jeff looked up and saw Stephanie.

"Maria...Dumped me...for Randy Orton" Said Jeff and he broke down and started to cry into Stephanie's shirt while hugging her.

"Do you want to talk about it" Said Stephanie

Jeff nodded and puppy followed Stephanie.

Meanwhile

"Hey whats Jeff Hardy doing with Stephanie" Said Hunter pointing at the two

"I don't know. I she cheating on me." Said a worried HBK.

"I knew you couldn't trust her" Said Triple H.

"We don't know anything yet" Said Shawn

"Its spy time" Said Triple as He ripped his clothes off revealing a tuxedo

"Why do you have a tuxedo under your clothes" Asked Shawn

"Why don't you" Asked Hunter

"Good point" Said Shawn

As they set out to spy on Stephanie and Jeff. Christian and Kelly were doing this with Eve and Kurt

"So the north pole is in Canada" Asked Kelly

"Yeah and I know because I'm Canadian. Also Santa is my grandpa." Said Christian

"Wow your Grandpa is my hero" Said Kurt

"He is" Asked eve

"Yeah he drinks a lot of milk and I love Milk especially with Cookies" Said Kurt

"Yep, My grandpas Awesome" Said Christian

"Cool" said Kurt

"If I marry you would Santa be my grandpa to" Asked Kelly

"Yeah" Said Christian

"Lets get married" Said Kelly

"Okay" Said Christian

Meanwhile back with the Jeff & Stephanie

"And when I was 3 years my brother Matt said if I jump off the roof I would get Skittles and Jolly ranchers for Christmas and I did and all I got was...Hey are you listening?" Asked Jeff as he saw Stephanie sleeping

"She looks so pretty. Wait a second I got a idea" Said Jeff.

Back to Miz & Crew plus Rey & AJ

"I'm telling you Miz I have no Candy" Said Rey backing up

"Yes you do" Said The Miz as he got closer to him

"I suggest you step away from him" Said A voice. Miz in fear turned to see Undertaker & Kane.

"Yes sir" Said The Miz back ing up

"Hey guys were getting married" Said Christian as him and Kelly walked up

"Congratulations Christian" Said Rey

"When are you do gonna tie the knot" Asked Maria

"I don't know. My mommy ties my shoes" Said Christian

"She means get married. Idiot" Said Randy Orton

"Oh, I don't know. Hey I'm not a idiot" Said Christian

"Lets get married right now so I don't have to wait a year to be santas grand daughter" Said Kelly

"Okay, Anyone know a good place" Said Christian

"A church" Said Undertaker

"I never thought I would hear that from you" Said Kane

"I never thought you would have more then 10 words in this fic but I guess that changed" Said Undertaker

"I'm not gonna ask" Said Miz

"You better not, anyways I can hot wire a car" Said Undertaker

"Once again I'm not gonna ask" Said The Miz

"Once again you better not, now lets round up DX, Stephanie & Jeff Hardy then leave to get Blond and blonder married" Said Undertaker

"I think this is the most talk you've ever done" Said Maria

The crew walked over to DX who were hiding behind a bookcase

"What are you two doing" Asked Taker

"Spying on Jeff and Stephanie" Said Hunter

"I wonder why we can't hear anything" Said Shawn

"Maybe because its the wrong bookcase" Said Undertaker

"Oops" Said Shawn

"Well you two are coming to the wedding so get ready" Said Taker

"Are you and Eve getting married" Asked Shawn

"Kelly and Christian also Where'd me & Eve." Asked Undertaker

"You guys would be a good couple" Said Shawn

They walked to the other bookcase and Triple H accidently knocked it over. And when it fell over they saw Jeff and Stephanie Kissing. The two stopped

"What the-Why?" Said Shawn

"I'm sorry Shawn I felt bad for poor Jeff" Said Stephanie

"Well, You better between the two of us" Said Shawn stomping his foot and tripping over cat in the hat

As This happened Jeff looked at Maria who looked Heartbroken aswell

"Well guys its time to get the two blond's married and figure out the love triangle. This is gonna be a fun ride" Said Undertaker

* * *

><p>So lets recap. Jeff Loves Maria, but Maria dumps him for Orton. Meanwhile she looks heartbroken over Jeff and Stephanie. And Stephanie likes Jeff but is dating Shawn and loves him. And then we have Undertaker whos gonna drive them all to a church so Christian and Kelly could get married. And who said Kindergarten was easy?<p>

Questions

Do you feel sorry for Maria?

Stephanie/Jeff or Stephanie/Shawn?

Jeff/Maria or Jeff/Randy?

Undertaker/Eve or Rey/AJ? (I'm planning on making a sequal for elementary, & High School )

What do you want to happen Next?


	5. Teddy bears and New stuff

Winter break had ended and the New year had begun. First people to enter the class we Shawn michaels & Triple H

"First day since she kissed Jeff" Reminded Hunter

"She never gave me an Answer" Said Shawn pouting

Then Christian and Kelly walked in arm and arm

"And the happy couple" Said Hunter as Shawn groaned at the sound of that

"My bad" Hunter said.

Next Undertaker & kane walked in

"Taker,Kane whats up" Said Christian only to get a cold stare

"Um, Christian think we should leave" Said Kelly pulling his boyfriend back

"The Awesome one has arrived" Said The Miz

"And so Has the Viper & Maria" Said Randy orton behind him with a arm around Maria

"I heard people transferred out of the class. I was hoping they were one of them" Said Undertaker

"EXCUSE ME!" said a Voice

"Is this room" She asked

"Yes but animals aren't aloud" Said Christian

"How dare you call me a animal I'm your new teacher Mrs. Guerrero" Said Vickie

"Booo!" Screamed the DX Kids

"Don't boo me" Said Vickie only to be pushed by Jeff

"Sorry old lady" Said Jeff skipping past her over to Maria,Orton & Mike

"Hi maria" Said Jeff waving at her

Orton stood up "Go away Jeff. We don't want you" Said Randy

Tears appeared in Jeffs eyes as he walked away

"That was mean Randy" Said Maria

"Hes stupid" Said Randy

The next person to walk in was Rey

"Guys attention" Said Rey jumping on a table

"What is it" Asked Undertaker

"We have a new student and we should be nice to him. Come on Evan" Said Rey signaling to the door

"Whos he talking too" Asked Hunter

"The door" Said Shawn

"Come don't be shy" Encouraged Rey to "Evan" outside

Soon a small brown haired boy walked in hugging a Teddy bear in his arms. The classmates looked at him

"Hi... my name is Evan... And this is my teddy bear" Evan said shyly before putting the bear in front of his face

"I like your Evan" Said Jeff

"Really?" Said Evan as he started to smile

"My names Jeff wanna be friends" Said Jeff

"Yeah" Said Evan.

"See Evan I told you there was nothing to worry about" Said Rey

"He seems cute" Said Kelly looking at Evan

"Cute?" Said Christian outraged

"Your cuter" Said Kelly quickly

"Thank you" Said Christian Smiling

Next in the door was Stephanie McMahon

"You" Said Shawn as he walked up to her

"Shawn..."

"Don't even talk. First off you kiss that my little pony rip off but you don't answer my calls" Said Shawn

"You never called me" Stephanie said

"So..., I expect you to imagine it" Said Shawn

"That makes no sense" Said Stephanie

"It makes sense just like my cowboy hat" He said pointing up to his cowboy hat

"Why's it green" Asked Stephanie

"Because, I couldn't find my Pink and Purple one" Shawn as Hunter busted out laughing in the background

"Hi, Stephanie this is Evan" Said Jeff interrupting

"Is he your imaginary friend" Asked Stephanie

"No" Said Jeff

"Then where is he" Asked Stephanie

"Over there" Said Jeff pointing to Evan who was standing behind her

"Um...Hi" Evan said nervously

"Hi I'm Stephanie" She said giving him a friendly wave

"Hi I'm Evan do you want to see my teddy bear" He asked

"Okay" She said as the two walked to Evans teddy bear who was sitting on a table

"First Jeff, Now Evan" Said Shawn as he turned to and hugged him

"Shawn I can't breath" Said Jeff

The bell rang

"Attention class..." Tried Vickie only for them to continue talking

"EXCUSE ME!" Screamed Vickie

"What Vickie" Said Undertaker

"How did you know my name" Asked Vickie

"Because I do" He said

"Its Mrs. Guerrero Mark" Said Vickie checking the seating chart

"It's Undertaker, Vickie" Said Mark


	6. War begins

It was recess all the students ran outside the classroom except Undertaker

"Come on Vickie I wanna go and play" Said Mark

"Maybe you should think of that before throwing paint at me" Said Vickie covered in different colors

"How do you know I did it? I mean Jeff's hair color is like a rainbow Vickie" Mentioned Undertaker

" Well hes too short to reach and quit calling me Vickie" SHe screamed at the Undertaker

Meanwhile at Recess Triple H was able to gather up the class (Minus Taker)

"Why are we here" Asked Evan politely standing next to Kelly. Christian noticed Evan and put his arm around Kelly

"What are you doing Christian?" Asked Kelly

"Making sure Evan doesn't touch you" Said Christian

"I wouldn't mind" Kelly said smiling at Small Evan who wasn't paying attention

Christian was thinking of attacking Evan.

"Whats the announcement" Screamed Miz as he stood next to Randy & maria A.K.A The bullies

"Look at her Rey" Said Jeff watching Maria

"What about her" Asked Rey

"Shes with those jerks" Said Jeff

"I know but you can't do anything" Said Rey

"Yes I can" Said Jeff

"Like what?" Asked Rey

"Um... I could pee on Ortons head" Said Jeff triumphantly

"What was that" Said Orton snapping his head back at Jeff Hardy who started to back up

" Um I said you have nice hair" Said Jeff in panic mode

"He has hair" Asked Rey

"Rey, not helping" Whispered Jeff as he quickly hid behind him

"What a loser." Said Kane watching Jeff

Meanwhile DX had gotten on top of a fence

"Guys shut up" Said Triple H

Everyone turned to him

"Okay now Are You Ready" Said Triple H

"No, I thought my Cousins wedding was on the weekend" Said Christian panicking

"He doesn't mean that" Said Evan

"How do you know" Snapped Christian

"Wait one second why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" Asked Kelly heartbroken

"Uh...Well...Um oh I know, I thought you would reject the offer" Said Christian

"Well I would have but you could asked" Kelly said pouting and turning the other way not wanting to face Christian.

" But... I'm sorry" Said Christian as he watched Kelly then hug Evan who was caught off guard

"Hey you 2 you made me forget my lines and now I'm running out time" Said Triple H from the top of the fence.

"Hurry up recess is going to end soon" Said Shawn

"Fine um, oh right Shawn and Stephanie got back together" Said Triple H

"Really?" Said Miz not happy

"Yeah" Said Triple H and then Kurt Angle climbed the fence and pushed Triple H off

"Guys I have bad news" Said Kurt Angle in near tears

"Were gonna have to put up with you for our entire lives at school" Asked Stephanie Jeff in fear

"No, I said bad news not good news" Said Kurt

"Kane is gonna have more lines then the Undertaker" Asked Shawn Michaels

"No" Said Kurt

"There not gonna make Skittles and Pixie sticks anymore" Asked Jeff in total fear

"No, much worse" Said Kurt

"How could it get any worse" Asked Jeff

"My Jr. Jr. jr. Gold medals were stolen" Said Kurt as no one really cared

"Why should we care?" Asked The Miz

"Because the second graders did it" Said Kurt and now everyone gasped

"Second graders" Said Jeff

"And there coming to get us" Said Kurt

"How do they know where we are" Asked Stephanie

"They may have followed me here and they might be right behind you" Said Kurt

They all turned to see Big Show, John Cena, matt Hardy, Edge & The Bella twins

"Brother" Said Jeff running and hugging Matt

"Jeff, can't you see I'm trying to look cool here" Said Matt pushing his brother back

"Little brats gonna get it" Said Cena but Christian got in the way

"Do it and I'm telling mommy on you Adam" Said Christian

"Adam? Edge is this your brother" Asked Cena

"Yes" Said Edge "And if tells I'll tell mom who stole the last piece of cake"

"Well then RUN!" Screamed Shawn as everyone scrambled Even Kane.

"Get them idiots" Screamed Cena

Jeff Hardy ran inside a tunnel thing and looked outside to see if second graders were coming. he turned and screamed at the sight of another person next to him. the person covered his mouth

"Jeff be quiet" Said Maria

"Maria" Said Jeff

"So I guess were stuck here" Said Maria

"We could make it fun" Said Jeff

"How" Questioned Maria

"We could kiss" Said Jeff

Maria leaned in to Kiss Jeff and Jeff leaned in aswell but before they can they heard

"Aww, Jeffy gots a girl friend" Said Matt as he grabbed Jeffs leg and pulled him out

"Jeff" Said Maria

"Run Maria" Said Jeff as he was thrown on the ground by his older brother

And Maria Did

Elsewhere

"Stephanie" Screamed Shawn in the field area

"Shawn be quiet the second graders might hear you" said Triple H then they saw rey run over to them

"Rey? Are you okay" Asked Hunter

"Yes but Stephanie was caught by Cena" Said Rey

"Oh No" Said Triple as then met the breeze of Shawn running fast

"This is the longest Recess ever" Said Triple H

Then they heard the bell ring and also hear

"We'll be back tomorrow Kindergarteners" From Cena as they walked back to there class

All the kindergarten kids walked back Jeff has dirt on his clothes and a small bruise from Matt but everyone else was okay

"I think a war has just begun" Said Shawn

"I still want my gold medals" Complained Kurt

"And I want Evan to leave so I can Kelly all to myself" Muttered Christian as no one paid attention

"Kindergarten sucks now" Said Jeff holding his bruised arm

* * *

><p>Well I had fun writing this chapter. Review please<p> 


	7. Kindergarteners talk too much

"Taker you have to not get in trouble" Said Kane as he leaned against a cabinet

"Why? Vickie hates me badly" Said Undertaker

"Yeah but those mean second graders are going to attack us and your bigger then us all" Said Kane

" Are you calling me fat?" Taker asked pissed off

"Um, No" Said Kane panicking and then Kurt Angle ran into the scene.

"Why the heck does Kane have more lines then me" Asked Kurt

"What is he talking about?" Asked Kane

"Something you can't understand" Said Taker.

"Because hes an idiot" muttered Kurt. That earned him a double chokeslam.

"Mark and Glen you both don't get recess for that" Screamed Vickie

"Its Kane" Said Kane offended by what Vickie called him

"Kane only I can argue with Vickie and its Undertaker" Screamed Undertaker

"Oh no, we lost the two biggest guys in the class" Said Kelly

"I don't think thats good" Christian said and Kelly walked toward Evan

"Dude I think your girlfriend dumped you for Evan" Said Shawn as him along with Triple H & Stephanie watched the class from the desk.

Soon it was recess time

"Okay kids go out. Except for Kane & Mark" Said Vickie

"How many times have I told you its Undertaker!" said the outraged Taker .

"To the office Mark" Said Vickie pointing her finger

"Don't you mean go to the office Undertaker" Corrected Maria politely

"See even she knows it and she dated the rainbow head and is with the Bullies" Said Undertaker.

"Well go to the office the rest of you except Kane outside" Commanded Vickie

They all looked worried and Christian decided to walk out first

"Its clear" said Christian

"Great" Said Triple H as he pushed mini Captain Charisma out of the way

Soon the class joined and went face to face with second graders John Cena, Matt Hardy, Adam Copland, The Bella Twins, & Lita all stood face to face with the Kindergarteners

"Christian your a liar" Said Triple H

"I'm not surprised" Said Kelly rolling her eyes

"My bad" Said Christian

"Your right about that" Said Evan

"Shut up Evan" Said Christian

"Excuse me Kindergarteners we would like to torture you now" Said Cena

"Can we get a rain check on that" Asked Miz

"You don't even know what that means" Said Matt

"Does it mean when the cloud pees on mommys check, Matty" Asked Jeff

"What with you and pee" Asked Randy

Jeff turned to rey and whispered . "I forgot to pee on Randys head"

" Hes right there Jeff" Said Rey

"Can you guys shut up" Asked Adam

"Yes" Said Jeff

"Matt why is brother so dumb" Asked Lita

"Because my Mom dropped him on his head when he was a baby" Said Matt

"Thats not the truth Matty" Said Jeff

"Yes it is" Said Matt

"No its not" Said Jeff

" Shut up already" Said Brie in a screechy voice

" Why is there two of you?" Asked Maria

"Were twins idiot" Replied Nikki

"I was talking to the other one" Said Maria

"Alright, Were twins you idiot" Said Brie

"Oh, Hey I am not an idiot" Said Maria offended

"I don't know its might be true" Said Shawn who received a smack on the arm from Stephanie

"Shes on our side" Said Stephanie

"No shes apart of the bullies not DX. We represent Green and Light green" Said Shawn

"Isn't green , light green" Asked Stephanie

"So?" Asked Shawn

"Lets change the colors to Purple and pink" Said Stephanie with a cute smile

"Um... I don't know" Said Shawn

Stephanie innocently started to fake cry

"Okay you win pink and purple are the new group colors" Said Shawn

"Don't I get a say" Asked Hunter

"No" Said Shawn

"Um why are they not paying attention" Asked Brie to John

"I have no clue. Maybe there Canadian" Said Cena

"I'm Canadian" Said Edge

"SO am I" Said Christian raising his hand

"So am I" Said Jeff

"Jeff your American" Said matt

"I know. I just didn't want to be left out" Said Jeff

Then they heard the bell ring

"Fudge, you know what were gonna destroy you tomorrow" Said Cena as his and the group walked back to class

" Okay bye" Said Evan and everyone turned to him

"Seriously?" Said Shawn

"I was just being nice" Said Evan

"Can we kill him now" Muttered Christian

"What was that" Asked Randy

"Nothing" Said Christian

* * *

><p>And that ends another chapter<p> 


	8. The word Pimp and a Challenge

"Okay class today the second graders are coming over to play with kids" Said Vickie with a smile

"No" Protested Shawn standing ?"

"Why not. They seem like nice children." Said Vickie

"No there not" Said Rey

"Yeah there even meaner then me" Said Miz

"And thats saying something" Said Randy

"Were going like it or not" Said Vickie

"Wheres Undertaker & Kane" Asked Stephanie

"Suspended" Answered Vickie''

"Great job Steph. Your dad suspended our only hopes of survival" Said Christian

"Shut up Christian." Said Shawn defending Stephanie

"Make me" Said Christian

"Don't you have to go and see if Kellys going out with Evan" Asked Shawn

"No. Were in the same class" Said Christian

"Me and Kelly are dating" Said Evan Bourne who was confused

"No your not. Shes mine" Said Christian

"Can I date Kelly?" Asked Jeff

"Why do you want to date Kelly" Asked Rey

"Because if I do then I would've dated more girls in this class then anyone. I'd be a pimp" Said Jeff

"Whats a pimp?" Asked Rey

"I don't know. My dad said it yesterday" Said Jeff

"I know what a pimp is" Said Kurt

"What is it then?" Asked Rey

"Its a person who won a JR JR JR JR Gold medal." Said Kurt with a cocky grin

"Wait you did that" Said Jeff

"Yep I'm a pimp" Said Kurt

"Wow" Said Jeff & Rey in amazement

Kurt walked up to Vickie seeing a Milk carton on her desk

"Mrs. Guerrero I'm a pimp and I want your milk so shake it and give it to me" Said Kurt having no clue how sexual that really is

"Excuse me!" Screeched Vickie.

"What, I'm a pimp and I want your Milk" Said Kurt

" Excuse Me!" She said again except louder

" Um I said I want your milk. I'll suck on it if you want" Said Kurt

" To the office mr. Angle" Said

"What. I'm a freaking pimp. This is not right" Said Kurt Walking out of the room

"Hes gone. I hope it stays that way" Said Hunter

Soon Vickie led the class out to the field where the second graders were

"Excuse me everyone this is Second grade teacher Mrs. Keibler" Said Vickie introducing Stacy to the Kindergarteners.

"Your pretty" Said Jeff running up to her

"Thank you. I think" Stacy replied

"Can I be in your class" Jeff said giving her a cute little face

"Um, Your not old enough" Stacy said

"But, I'm 5 years old. That makes me older then Elmo and hes been here even before I was born" Said Jeff

"Get back in line" Said Stacy slowly making her way to the second grade line

"Don't leave me. I love you" yelled out Jeff as Rey, Christian & Triple H pulled him back into line.

"Attention there will be 5 events for the Kindergarteners vs Second Graders. First is a race to the finish line, second is a push up contest, third is a dance routine,-"

"I don't Dance Ms. keibler" Said Triple H

"I don't care." Stacy replied

"Ouch that hurt my heart" Said Triple

"I still think she is pretty" Said Jeff

"Anyways Fourth event is Basketball game, & 5th is a wrestling match" Said Ms. Keibler

"Hey Kindergarteners lets make a bet" Said Cena

" Sure, if we win you quit picking on us" Said Shawn

"Okay but if we win your all our slaves. Including Kane & The Undertaker" Said Cena

" Kane & Taker. There gonna be mad and It will be hard to explain" Said Shawn

"Deal" Said Kurt shaking Cenas hand

"KURT!" Screamed the entire class

"What? I'm being a hero" Said Kurt

"I thought he left" Said Stephanie

"Well I came back" Said Kurt

Team 2nd Grade: John Cena, John Morrison, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Mark Henry, Big Show, Matt Hardy, Lita Dumas, Dolph ziggler, & Wade Barret

Team Kindergarten: Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Kelly Blank, Christian Copeland, Jeff Hardy, Maria Kanellis, Miz, Randy Orton, Kurt Angle, Evan Bourne, & Rey mysterio

* * *

><p>Next chapter is the Competition. Also After I finish that I will introduce another superstar. Also I'm just wondering.<p>

What was your favorite moment so far?

Favorite Couple?

Favorite Kindergartener?

favorite Chapter so far?


	9. The competiton to end it all

Team 2nd Grade: John Cena, John Morrison, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Mark Henry, Big Show, Matt Hardy, Lita Dumas, Dolph ziggler, Heath Slater & Wade Barret

Team Kindergarten: Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Kelly Blank, Christian Copeland, Jeff Hardy, Maria Kanellis, Miz, Randy Orton, Kurt Angle, Evan Bourne, & Rey mysterio

" I want to kiss " Said Jeff

" Why are you telling me this" Asked Stephanie

" Because your a girl and shes a girl. You know what they like" Said Jeff

"Have you tried singing a song to her" Suggested Stephanie

"Wow thats a great idea" Said Jeff before hugging her and running over to the starting line.

"Its time for the first event. Its a race to the finish line. Representing the second graders are Edge, Nikki Bella & Lita Dumas. Representing Kindergarten is Jeff Hardy, Kurt Angle & Kelly Blank" Said Stacy

Soon Mrs. Guerrero said go and the students started to run. Kurt got a big but Edge caught up and pushed him down.

"Hey thats cheating" Said Shawn

"No its not. He was in the way" Said Cena

Edge continued to be in first place as Kurt got up. Jeff passed The 3 girls and almost caught up to Edge. And Jeff went straight past him. Until, Stacy bent over to pick up a paper. Jeff decided that he should run over and help and he did

"Jeff!" Screamed the Kindergarteners

Back in the race Kurt and Edge were racing to the finish. But Lita & Nikki "Fell over" onto Kurt. Edge stopped and smirked but would soon turn around to see Kelly at the finish line.

"What the-"

"Watch your language Mr. Copeland" Said ms. Keibler

"I didn't say anything" Said Christian

"Okay kids our second challenge is a push up contest. Whoever stops loses. Everyone competes" Said Vickie

The contest started and the first person to go was Kelly (11 Kindergarteners remained)

"Kelly" Said Christian standing up..

"Christian has been eliminated. 10 Kindergarteners remain" Said Vickie

" This is unfair. II want One More Chance" Said Christian

Soon there was only 2 left Triple H and Dolph Ziggler

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Come on Hunter!" Cheered the Miz as Hunter did another push up

"Who knew push ups could be so exciting" Said Evan to Rey who agreed

"Lets go Ziggles" Said Amy.

"Quit calling me that" Screamed Dolph as he did another one

" Hunter believe in the power of Milk" Said Kurt

"Your stupid Kurt" Said Triple H as he tried another but collapsed and Failed

"Ziggler wins. Thats 1 for the 2nd graders and 1 for the Kindergarteners" Said ms. Keibler

after a while the Dance contest began

"I can't believe I'm wearing this" Said Hunter referring to a Pink jump suit.

"I think I look pretty" Said Jeff who now had pink hair.

" Who came up with this" Asked Christian

They all turned there heads to Shawn

"What" Asked Shawn "It was Stephanies idea"

"I like it" Said Kelly as him and the other 2 girls watched the boys.

"Of course you would. your a girl" Said Christian

"I like it too" Said Evan

"Shut up Evan" Said Christian.

"Well its showtime" Said Stephanie

The second graders went on stage and preformed a routine. The girls did wonderful. Jeff was clueless waving at Mr. Keibler. Evan did good but Christian was trying to attack him. He didn't notice because Christian kept missing and fell on his face. Shawn surprisingly was good in his own right. Rey accidentally knocked into the Miz who was in a tutu (They ran out of Guy clothing) and Randy RKO'd him on stage. And soon it ended after Kurt Angle did the splits and the teachers clapped.

" My wigglie thing hurts now." Said Kurt crying

Next was the second graders. The Girls looked normal but The boys didn't. Edge & matt were wearing a Ballerina outfits. Big Show and Mark Henry were wearing wigs and Dresses. John Morrison and Dolph Ziggler were painted pink & Orange (Didn't match). And Heath & Wade were holding up signs. The kindergarteners laughed as Big Show & mark Henry shaked there money makers. Meanwhile Edge tripped over his Ballerina shoe laces and fell off stage with matt. Heath was to weak to carry the sign and accidentally knocked Barret out with it. Ziggler tried to block the girls off and started to do some dirty dancing. The Bellas and Lita kicked him off and he fell on Cena (Who refused to be apart of it).

"I think he hurt Matty" Said Jeff who was clutching Stacys leg.

"He'll be okay Jeff" Said Stacy brushing his hair with her hands as Jeff smiled like the child he is.

"I think Kindergarten wins" Said Vickie

"All we need to do is win the basketball game and they'll quit picking on us" Said Shawn

The basketball game started. Shawn, Hunter, Stephanie, Jeff, The Miz, Randy, Maria & Christian represented the Kindergarteners. Cena, Big Show, Mark henry, Wade Barret, Amy Dumas, Adam Copeland, Matt hardy, & Dolph Ziggler were on team 2nd grade.

Jeff scored a 3 pointer at the beginning of the game. But then Big Show and Mark henry dominated them. Shawn kicked Big Show and took the ball and they scored some points. Cena & his cronies decided to start pushing and punching. Stacy told them to stop it soon. Miz accidentally shot the ball in the second grade hoop. The score was 45- 20 with the second graders winning. Somehow Triple H & Randy were both able to shoot and score. Maria then got a free throw because Mark pushed her. Maria scored a point there. Eventually Jeff tried to do a slam dunk with only 5 seconds remaining and the scpre being 45- 43. But Big Show put his hand up and Jeff went face first into it. Second graders won.

"My face hurts" Said Jeff

"Only one more competition left" Said Stephanie

"And if we lose were there slaves" Said Hunter

"I blame Kurt" Said Shawn who then Gave him a sweet chin music

" The Pimp is down" Commented Rey

It was time for the Wrestling match. Big Show was chosen to represent the second graders

"Prepare to be our slave" Said Cena with a smirk toward Shawn

"Were screwed" Stephanie who felt this was hopeless

"Come on Steph. You need to have some hope" Said Shawn putting his arm around her

"We have no hope" Said Christian

Suddenly "Rollin by Limp Bizkit started to play

"Why are you always wrong" asked Kelly

Then from no where The Undertaker and Kane crashed through the fence on a motorcycle.

"Your supposed to be suspended" Screamed Vickie

"We got out of it" Said Taker handing her papers

"Fine" Said Vickie

Kane and Undertaker walked up to Big Show and double Chokeslammed him.

" Yes, I told you to have hope" Said Shawn as everyone cheered

Undertaker and Kane pinned Big Show and won the Match & Ended the war

"Kindergarteners win" Said Ms. Keibler

"No" Said Cena in disbelief

Taker and Kane stood on top of Big Show like heroes as they saved the Kindergarteners.


	10. Graduation day

**The last chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was graduation day for the Kindergarten kids. Everyone was getting ready for it.<p>

"Mom this suit is tight" Whined Christian

"You got to look nice for Your girlfriend Kelly, Christian" She said

"Why should I? She likes Evan" Said Christian who then turned into Kelly who was in her own little dress

"Like Evan?" Questioned Kelly

"Yes. You like Evan" said Christian

"Only as a friend. I love you though" Kelly said before kissing Christian on the lips. Christian started blushing just in time for Edge to take a picture

"Not funny Adam" Said Christian as Kelly giggled

Nearbye Jeff Hardy was jumping up and down as Mrs. Keibler was trying to make him sit still

"Jeff sit still" She commanded

"I'm gonna graduate though" Jeff said excited

Mrs. Keibler left to try and find Jeff's parents and the Miz walked over with orton & Maria

"Hi guys I'm gonna graduate" Said Jeff

"So am I" Said Maria

"Maria, your such a dummy" Said Miz

"She is not a dummy. Shes my girlfriend" Said Randy turning to the Miz

"And your my Best friend" Said Miz

"Yeah well you shouldn't pick on my girlfriend" Said Randy

"Shut up Randy" Said Miz

"No you shut up" Said Randy pushing Miz

"Hey... That hurt" Said Miz as tears swelled up in his eyes

"Not my problem" Said Randy looking down at him.

"I'm telling my mommy" Said Miz before getting and running away.

"Thanks Randy" Said Maria hugging her "Boyfriend"

"No problem Maria. He was annoying anyways." Said Randy

Maria looked at Jeff and turned to Randy.

"Can I talk to Jeff alone" she asked

Randy nodded as he left to go and talk to his dad. Maria sat in the chair next to Jeff

"Jeff, I know you like me" Said Maria

" Seriously, I thought I was hiding it pretty well" Said Jeff

"Yeah, I heard you and rey talk a lot" Said Maria

"Seriously ? How we talked super quiet" Said Jeff

"No you didn't" Said Maria

"So?" Said Jeff

"Thats not the point. I like Randy not you. But I still think your cute" Said Maria giving Jeff a cute smile

"Thank you" Said Jeff

"Yeah, now lets go and skittles with Randy" Said Maria before getting up.

Jeff followed her thinking "I still love you Maria. But I kinda love skittles more so its cool that your with Randy"

On a different side Undertaker and Kane were in there mini tux's

"We look so stupid" Said Undertaker

"This entire thing is stupid" Said Kane

They sat down and Vickie Walked over

"Vickie" Said Taker in disgust

"Mark" She said back

"UNDERTAKER!" Screamed The Phenom

"Kane" Said Kane feeling left out

The two turned there heads to Kane.

"I felt left out" Said Kane

"Go away" Said Undertaker

"Yes sir" Said Kane leaving

Undertaker and Vickie stared at each other before Taker for the first time in his life cracked a smile. Vickie returned a smile back

"See you later Vickie" Said Taker

"You too Mark" Said Vickie who turned around. And on her back was a "Kick me" sign

"Idiot" He said under his breath

Now on a different side of the stage Kurt angle was talking to Rey

"Now as I was saying me and My dad went to the Pimp Olympics and I won my 9th Gold medal" Said Kurt

"You are the ultimate pimp" Said Rey

"Yes I am" Said Kurt before seeing Mrs. Keibler

"Hey Mrs. Keibler I'm a pimp wanna to be one of my women" Said Kurt with a smile

"EW, NO!" She said before smacking him in the back of the head. "You look cute Rey"

"Thank you" Said Rey as she left

Rey turned around and saw a pretty brunette girl on the other kindergarten classes part of the stage. Rey looked at her and immediately ran over to her

"Hey wait up" Rey said as she was about to leave

"Who are you?" She asked

"I'm Rey Mysterio" Said Rey giving a smile

"I'm Mickie James. Nice to meet you" She said giving him a cute smile and rey looked like he just fell in love.

And as that was happening we have to see what everyones favorite group is doing (I'm talking about DX)

"Dude graduation day" Said Hunter

"I'm so proud of me." Said Said with his arm around Stephanie

"What about me?" Pouted Stephanie

"What about you? Your rich" Said Shawn

"You have a point" Said Stephanie

"Thats why I'm the leader" Said Shawn

"She controls you though" Said Hunter who was given a death glare from Stephanie. "Just joking"

"Okay" Said Shawn having no clue what happened

"Class Line up" Said Vickie

After the class lined up Vickie kicked in the shins by Evan.

"Evan Bourne, explain yourself this second" Said Vickie

"Kick me sign" Said Evan

"UNDERTAKER!" Screamed Vickie as Taker smirked

The graduation ceremony went by fast and soon there was one last class picture taken and afterwards...

"Now that were not in a class anymore I wanted to say that this is not my natural hair color" Said Jeff referring to his rainbow hair

"We already knew that" Said Hunter

"Oh. Well you ruined my ending" Said Jeff.

"I got a girlfriend" Said Rey and everyone busted out in laughter (Minus Taker & Kane)

"Thats funny Rey. But your just a secondary guy" Said Hunter

"So are you" Said Rey

"Am Not" Said Hunter

"Actually hes right. Christian, Kelly, Shawn, Stephanie, Jeff, Maria & me are the only leads" Said Undertaker

" Hey what about Kurt Angle" Said Kurt

"We just hate you" Said Undertaker before chokeslamming him

"Well see you guys in first grade" Said Jeff before running away

"You too Jeff" Said Rey "Wait wheres my skittles"

* * *

><p>Well Kelly shows shes with Christian not Kelly. Rey gains a girlfriend in Mickie James (Last minute insert) but loses his skittles . Meanwhile Jeff is let down easy by Maria about Maria Randy but, gains Skittles. Shawn & Stephanie stay together. Undertaker gets the last laugh on Vickie. Hunter finds out he isn't a main character and Kurt gets one last bit of torture. And that ends this fic. THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED


End file.
